


Change Of Heart

by lumifuer



Category: Logan - Fandom, X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hate to Love, Logan Spoilers, as usual with me, crying donald pierce, love to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Donald finds out his lover is a mutant when she decides to free children kept at Transigen. She tries to convince him to run away with her.





	Change Of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Donald Pierce stole my heart, it's as simple as that. I really loved this character in the movie* and got inspired to write another angsty, tears-filled short story. As always, I hope you enjoy!

I looked inside the room; he was sitting on the bed like a lifeless marble statue. Every muscle in his body was tense and his breathing was erratic. I couldn't see the look on his face, but I didn't need my powers to have some idea what was going through his mind at the moment.  
  
"Your things are in the bag," he gestured with his head, "Wouldn't want them to find something that could point them in the right direction."  
  
He's always had a natural talent for sensing my presence. I could never really sneak behind him and surprise with a quick peck on the cheek. But this time it wasn't his secret ability that caught my attention. I was trying my best to hear anger or contempt in the sound of his voice, which would give me a reason to leave without a word, but I failed. The only emotion I recognized was despair. Quiet, but overwhelming at the same time. The kind that unnoticeably devours you from the inside like an illness.  
  
His words were lingering in the air between us and I was too scared to make even the slightest move. It felt like standing on the detonator with the bomb just a few meters away; too close to have a chance of escaping the explosion and yet too far away to get to it and defuse it on time.  
  
"I didn't come here to pick up my things," I heard my own voice. It sounded so hollow compared to the feelings and thoughts crowded in my head.  
  
"What did you come for then?" he asked, finally looking up at me.  
  
His usually sharp blue eyes were bloodshot and tired and I caught a glimpse of fresh wet stains on his cheeks. I wasn't used to the sight. He would allow himself to open up a little bit, but he never truly let his guards down with someone around. Not even me.  
  
Seeing him in this state helped me make up my mind. I cover the distance between us and cupped his face in my hands, wiping his tears with my thumbs. He closed his eyes for a single second, giving in to my touch, but quickly opened them again. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, knowing that it could mean that I had lost the trust he offered me. And I wasn't getting it back.  
  
"For you."  
  
In his gaze, I could see his soul. There was a battle and not a simple one. And he had to fight it alone.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't snitch on you, I'll make up a nice story and buy you some time."  
  
I felt my eyes tearing up. He didn't believe me. He thought I used him but still decided to help me out.  
  
"You don't trust me," I said.  
  
He pulled away from my touch and walked up to the window, leaning on his metal arm. His human hand was massaging the bridge of his nose, probably trying to get rid of a headache.  
  
"Yeah, it's hard for me, you know, trusting someone who forgot to tell me she could hear my every thought," he whispered in a sharp voice, "But you must have thought I hated all the mutants. Wanted them dead, right? So I shouldn't be all that surprised. I just can't understand one thing. Why the fuck did you choose me then?"  
  
He snapped and hit the wall with an open palm. I jumped, startled by his sudden change of attitude. If I said I wasn't afraid of him I would lie. But I couldn't give up, he had every reason to feel mad after all.  
  
"I've never looked inside your head," I stated, trying my best to make my voice sound confident, "And I didn't make a contact out of you in the Transigen. I hadn't really planned on falling-," I stopped, feeling my voice breaking.  
  
I looked down on my shaky hands, trying to think straight. I was wasting time but I didn't want to grab him and teleport. I needed his consent and understanding. I had to make sure he wouldn't hurt any of the kids. Gabriela was right. It was dangerous to bring him there just like that.  
  
When I looked back up he was standing right in front of me, his hot, heavy breath caressing the skin on my cheeks and throat. My heart was pounding in my chest. I wasn't able to decide what was the reason behind this condition; the fact that his division could appear there any minute or the fact that hips lips were so close to mine and yet I couldn't reach for their touch.  
  
"Why did you come back?" he asked again, trying to regain control over his emotions.  
  
"To take you with us. With me," I replied, looking him in the eyes.  
  
He looked away and bit his lower lip, slightly nodding his head.  
  
"I told you that I'm not going to tell them anything. I wouldn't even have to lie," he pointed out and smiled bitterly.  
  
"And they may think you were a part of this."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't want you do get hurt."  
  
"Why do you care so much?"  
  
"Because whatever you may think, I didn't pretend," I said, pouring my soul into those words "And I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"Mutant or not, I still love you," he shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
I froze, not expecting this kind of confession coming from him. I could hear the stones on the wall he built around himself going down and hitting the ground, making him completely vulnerable. Without a second thought, I locked him in a tight embrace, resting my chin on his shoulder. After what felt like years, he decided to hug me back, pulling me even closer.  
  
I took it as a "yes" and focused on the place that we'd chosen to hide the kids, teleporting the two of us just before the door to Don's apartment flew open. Soldiers opened fire, the rain of bullets hit the place where we'd stood just a few seconds ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your opinion on this, comments are greatly appreciated ♥
> 
>  
> 
> *even tho I was happy that he died at the end no offense


End file.
